Patient Blank
Name and rank: Unknown Alias: The Orderly/Mr.Blank Occupation: Unknown Status: Incarceration in Bethlem Royal Hospital: High Security Unknown Little is known about the identity, history or motivations of Mr. Blank. Bethlem Royal records hold reference to an unnamed patient held in high security, deep in the hospital's basements. Whether "Mr.Blank" is the same patient that was recorded in these papers remains open to debate. Psychiatric reviews appear stunted by lack of patient cooperation and ultimately recommend termination to further attempts at treatment due to patient resistance and resiliance to medical proceedure. Information on where Mr.Blank originated are unknown. To all intents and purposes, Mr.Blank appears to have simply existed in Bethlem Royal. The following are exerpts from various reports and reviews of Patient Blank over his incarceration in what is believed chronological order. It must be born in mind that there is no certainty records relate specifically to Mr.Blank, other than apparent similarities. Records are a mix of different handwritings and printed type. "The patient appears to be in his early to mid 30s. Physically he appears largely in healthy form with great muscle strength - exampled when he has attempted escape most predominantly. Patient has notable ocular damage to his right eye. Heavy scarring and discolouring of skin stems from this wound. Patient exhibits no signs of pain or concern for this, however indepth medical investigation has not been possible. Patient refuses to cooperate in his interviews, instead staring with a blank expression in silence. It is recommended patient is restrained at all times for safety of other patients and employees. ... ...Patient is unnerving employees. Patient allows himself to be led to exercise facilities without fuss, however when in the secured courtyard simply stands and watches the medical staff. Return to his cell results in the same treatment, until observation window is closed. Tests on opening observation window at random intervals have demonstrated patient does not appear to have moved in the duration...Despite employee concerns, Patient is not exhibiting threatening - albeit disconcerting - behavior. ... Patient has killed three inmates expunged during an attempted riot. Patient had no involvement in riot according to witnesses. All three inmates were found in Patient's cell with broken necks. Each patient was known for violent behavior and are likely to have antagonised or attacked Patient. Patient was found standing in doorway of cell, having made no attempt to leave or hide bodies of fellow inmates. Recommend temporary reassignment to secure cells in same block for observation incase Patient exhibits further violent behavior. ... after return to regular cells a six month trial experimentation in seeking a better understanding of Patient's physiology. It has been noted over the last __ years that Patient does not appear to demonstrate any consistant exercise routine to retain muscle mass, nor has been observed eating (though food is consumed in private, apparently). No change in muscle mass observable. Extended periods of food deprivation and liquid deprivation have been trialled. Patient exhibits no alteration in attitude, actions or behavior." ... ....WHAT IS HE. ... Having taken over study of Patient, I elected to take a different approach to better understanding him. Through a series of tests monitoring reaction speeds to stimulus, I arranged for an unorthodox method of testing. Patient removes himself from risk of impact at projectiles - specifically rotten fruit in this case. Patient does not exert himself in doing so, moving only enough to avoid impact. Simple puzzles have been left in Patient's cell over night, all found to be solved by morning. I believe Patient to be higher functioning and less animalistic than predacessors. It may be that his refusal to communicate is based on trauma. ... IMMEDIATE REMOVAL of Patient to high security for permenant relocation has been granted. Full constraints at all times, and high energy shielding behind the toughest door available!" Further medical records and research are either missing or destroyed.